Listen To Your Heart
by Fullmetal Ai
Summary: It's happening again. They're leaving. They tell me that they might not be back for a while this time .. [EdxWin, Songfic][Dedicated to my niece, Samantha]


**Title: Listen To Your Heart  
****Author: Rika (AKA Taco or aiyia)  
****Song: Listen To Your Heart, by DHT**

**

* * *

**

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
__I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
__You've built a love but that love falls apart  
__Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

**

* * *

**

It's happening again. They're leaving. They tell me that they might not be back for a while this time .. or at least, that's what Alphonse tells me. Al will tell me almost anything, that's just him. Edward, though .. Edward is another story. He's such a complicated person sometimes, it seems none of us can ever figure him out, none of us can ever know what he's thinking; that's fine with him, though. He dosen't want us to know. Such a know-it-all, that Edward Elric.

He might know a lot more than me about some things. He might know a lot more than a lot of people. But I don't think he knows exactly how much it hurts me to see him staring into space sadly when he thinks nobody's looking. I don't think he even notices that i'm always worried. I don't think he knows how much it hurts to see him and Al go.

**

* * *

**

_Listen to your heart  
__When he's calling for you  
__Listen to your heart  
__There's nothing else you can do  
__I don't know where you're going  
__And I don't know why  
__But listen to your heart  
__Before you tell him goodbye_

**

* * *

**

"Okay, we're off!" I can hear Edward's voice, even from my room. He sounds cheerful enough .. it's like he dosen't want to see us at all. Maybe he never did .. I shake my head to clear myself of the thought, but remained in my room. They thought I was asleep. Just listening will be fine for me.

"I'm sorry that Nii-san and I have to leave in such a hurry this time, Aunt Pinako .. could you please tell Winry that we left?" I heard the metallic voice of Alphonse talking to Grandma, and it made me smile, if only a little. At least Al cares enough to think of someone other than himself, especially when he's in a worse state right now than Edward is.

"I'll tell her, Alphonse. She's going to be heartbroken that she couldn't come down and see you off, but she was sleeping so soundly when I checked on her, I figured I would let her sleep," I knew Grandma was smiling inwardly. She was so worried about me lately, she told me that I seemed to be acting differently. I always shoved away the topic, stating that maybe it was a sign of maturity, to which Grandma would always laugh and joke about it. I think she knows how i'm feeling right now, though. She went through it once. She's been in love before.

**

* * *

**

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
__The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
__They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
__The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

**

* * *

**

"I can see why you wouldn't want to wake her up," Edward said loudly, jokingly. "She's pretty nasty when she's woken up like that!" He laughed that same obnoxious laugh that I had known almost all of my life. At that moment, I wanted to kill him. I had to restrain myself from getting up and storming out to the front door to strangle him .. or even better, bash my wrench into that thick skull of his, maybe knock some sense into his brain.

"Nii-san, that's not nice .." Al said, though I knew he was trying not to laugh.

"Aww, but it's true, Al!"

"But it's not nice .. for all you know, she could be listening to everything you're saying right now," Al said slyly, and I had to clap a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing out loud at the statement. It seemed Al knew me better than Edward, or even Grandma. What was even funnier was the way that Edward just shut up at that moment. I had no idea what he was thinking at that moment, but it shut him up.

"Well .. we'd better get going. Tell Winry that we'll be back .. and we'll be alive, okay Auntie?" Edward said hurriedly.

"You didn't say please .. but i'll tell her, Ed. You two be save, okay?"

"Okay!" The two said.

**

* * *

**

_Listen to your heart  
__When he's calling for you  
__Listen to your heart  
__There's nothing else you can do  
__I don't know where you're going  
__And I don't know why  
__But listen to your heart  
__Before you tell him goodbye_

**

* * *

**

I heard the clanking of Al's metal footsteps leading away from the house, and knew that they were on their way back to their dangerous journey to get their bodies back. I hugged my knees to my chest, burying my face into the pillow I had placed there. I heard knocking on my bedroom door, but I didn't answer. Slowly, my door creaked open, and I heard an old, weary voice call to me.

"Well, Winry. You heard them."

"Yes, Grandma."

"It might be a while," Grandma said, taking a drag on her pipe and blowing it out. "Have you been awake the whole time?" I nodded.

"Why didn't you come down and say goodbye?"

"Because I .." I paused, trying to find the right words. "I can't bear to see them leave like that. I've seen it too many times, I don't want to see it again."

**

* * *

**

_And there are voices  
__That want to be heard  
__So much to mention  
__But you can't find the words  
__The scent of magic  
__The beauty that's been  
__When love was wilder than the wind_

**

* * *

**

Grandma was silent for a moment, before I felt her wrinkled hand on my arm. I lifted my head off of the pillow to look at her when she did.

"Because you don't want to feel heartbroken if those two end up dead?" I nodded.

"Because you don't want to hurt for the duration of the time they are away?" Again, I nodded.

"Because you're in love with that shrimp we call Edward?" I began to nod again, but caught myself.

"NO! Whatever made you think that, Grandma? UGH! Why would I be in love with HIM!" I felt my face get hot, just thinking about it. It was true, yes, but I would never admit it, not even to my own Grandmother. I heard her begin laughing, and she took her hand off of my arm, walking to my bedroom door. She paused for a moment, before exiting, and I knew she wanted to tell me something.

"Their train is leaving at noon." And she left. I stared after her, flabbergasted. She knew what I was feeling. She had known it this whole time.

**

* * *

**

_Listen to your heart  
__When he's calling for you  
__Listen to your heart  
__There's nothing else you can do  
__I don't know where you're going  
__And I don't know why  
__But listen to your heart  
__Before you tell him goodbye_

**

* * *

**

I immediately sprang up out of my bed, grabbing my clothes and putting them on quickly, then ran down the stairs, not even bothering to eat anything. I ran out the front door, being in such a hurry that I didn't close the door behind me. I didn't stop running. I couldn't stop running. I had to tell them goodbye, be safe, come back soon .. I had to tell Edward that I loved him, I had to tell them all these things, they can't go without knowing.

After a long while of running, I finally reached the train station, and without a second to waste, started looking for the two.

"Ed! Al!" I called through the crowd, searching desperately for the Elric brothers. Finally spotting the silver gleam of a suit of armor, I ran in the direction, pushing my way through the crowd of people who were waiting for the train.

"ED!" I called. He turned around, and though he looked shocked for a moment, he was smiling by the time I got to him. I ran to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, hugging him to me, trying to remain this way for as long as I possibly could. He seemed frozen for a moment, then I felt his arms wrap around my waist, returning the embrace.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me softly. I knew Al was watching us, and I knew what he was thinking.

"I .. I had to say goodbye to you .. I had to see you two off .." I said in-between breaths, as I tried to breathe normally. Running here left me this way. He started to say something, but I shut him up by interrupting him.

"I had to come here, Ed .. I have to tell you that I love you .." My face got hot again, and I knew he was feeling the same way. "So .. You two have to come back safe, all right?" I could feel his hold on me become tighter, and he buried his face into my hair.

"We'll come back, Winry .. count on it."

"The noon train is now boarding!" The voice on the loudspeaker boomed as the crowd of people began to hurry onto the train. It was then that Edward let go in his embrace, pulling back and looking at me from arm's length, his face looking as if he were thinking about something. Suddenly. he leaned down and placed a quick kiss on my lips, which made me blush even more than I already was. He pulled away quickly, then smiled goofily, letting me go and rushing torwards his seat on the train, where Al was already sitting. I rushed over closer to the window, just in time to see Edward sit down, and to see that the train was starting to move.

"Be safe, you two. Come home soon!" I said with a smile.

"We'll come back, Winry, definately!" Al said cheerfully, then looked to Edward, as if expecting him to say something.

"We'll be back!" Edward shouted as the train picked up speed. "Wait for us, Winry! We'll be back .."

**

* * *

**

_Listen to your heart  
__Mmmmmmmm_

_I don't know where your going  
__And I don't know why  
__Listen to you heart  
__Before you tell him goodbye_

**

* * *

**

"I Promise."

_... End. _

* * *

**Author's Mindless Ramble:** 'Allo, everyone! I've been listening to this song like crazy since yesterday, and I remember that I immediately thought "EdxWin!" when I first heard it. I didn't know what it was called, or who was singing it, however. I found out yesterday, and downloaded it immediately. :D It drove me insane with EdxWin-ness, so I had to write another songfic to it. :3 I'm going to dedicate this one to another of my four nieces. :D Samantha, my eldest niece. This is for her, wherever she and the other three darling little girls are. n.n Oh yes, and another small note here. I got the idea for this songfic from a roleplay that i'm doing on LiveJournal that is the angstiest thing in the world. I got the idea for the post that I made in the roleplay from one of my friends, and she owns the roleplay that I'm in (I'm the co-owner. :x ). Just wanted to give some credit for the idea. n.n

And now, for the part that everyone hates. :x

**Disclaimer:** OMG. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Nope, not at all. Maybe if I had a job, I can own a bunch of DVDs and other such merchandise, but I seem to be unable to be employed. x.x Ahh well. I don't own, anyway. Never going to, either. Poopie.


End file.
